


Trapped

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Fake AH Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mild Language, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sequel to "I Never Thought Of You As Dangerous"....also done for a writing prompt on the Writer's Support Group:<br/>“I agree that it could have been worse, but maybe we shouldn’t jinx ourselves.” </p><p>Ryan and Gavin are stuck under a collapsed building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

“I agree that it could have been worse, but maybe we shouldn’t jinx ourselves.” Gavin mutters, shifting trying to get his leg free of the debris that’s trapped it. “I’m going to bloody well throttle Michael when we get out of here.” He tugs at his leg and lets out a strangled squawk as the weight of the beam over him presses down on his leg further.

“Easy Gav, you're gonna break your leg if you keep that up.” I worm my way over to him. “Hold on a second, I’ll see if I can lift this enough to get your leg out of there but beyond that we are stuck here till someone comes to get us.” 

I crawl over to him, where he is there is enough room for me to be up on my hands and knees, rather than on my stomach. I lower myself to get my shoulder under the beam and push up against it. Gavin immediately yanks his trapped leg out. I set the beam down carefully so that the whole wreckage doesn’t come down on top of us. 

He crawls over to me as I lay back and wraps himself around me. I assess any damage and see that apart from being dirty, his only problems will be a sore leg and some bruising and scrapes. Nothing major. 

“You okay now?” I ask him as I wrap my arms around the younger man, burying my face in his chaotic hair. 

“Yeah, I think so.” He goes quiet for a second and then pulls back from me. “Ryan, you’re bleeding!” He shouts, startled at the sight of the blood pouring down my arm. Well shit, that’s inconvenient. 

“It’s okay Gav, it doesn’t hurt too bad.” I try to shush him but he’s not having it. He unbuttons his ruined shirt and pulls one of my knives from my boot. He cuts a wide strip and uses that to bind my arm, attempting to stop or at least slow the bleeding. I grit my teeth as he ties it tight, a vicious growl slipping past my lips. 

“Sorry love, I’d just rather you not bleed to death.” He says, planting a gentle kiss on my jaw.

“It’s fine, just hurt for a second is all.” I look myself over to make sure that’s the only injury. Thankfully it is and I slump back. “I’ll help you kill Michael when we get out of here. He was supposed to wait till we gave him the all clear that we got out safe before he blew up the goddamn building.” I snarl. Gav curls up against my chest, his small, slender frame fitting against me perfectly. 

He hums quietly, not needlessly blabbering for once and I simply listen to the sounds of his steady breathing. He goes really quiet all of a sudden and I look down at him to see him watching me. 

“Yes?” I ask cautiously, not sure exactly what he sees. 

“Nothing, just kind of wondering how you became what you are. It’s a question that visits me often.” He says quietly. 

“What do you mean?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“How’d you become the Vagabond? Why’d you get into this? And most curiously, what happened to make you the mildly psychotic killer you are?” He asks, listing questions I’ve often been asked but never answered. “And perhaps even more mysteriously, why in the hell are you into me?” He grins. 

“Now that last one I could answer.” I grin back, gently running my hand up and down his back. “But I think I’ll let you wonder.”

He sighs and buries his face in my chest, pure frustration emulating from him. I think for a minute, how can I call him my boyfriend and not trust him with at least some of my past? Does he not have some right to know?

“Alright, fine, three questions so make them good.” I sigh and he looks up from my jacket to see if I’m serious. 

“Ok, hmmm.” He ponders. “How’d you get the name the Vagabond?” 

“It was given to me by my old partner, Meg, or Doll with a Gun as she was known. Though it was usually just shortened to Doll. I never liked to stay in one place and a vagabond is someone who wanders without a home.” I sigh. “She said everyone’s gotta have a name for themselves once they start to get recognized and it just stuck. 

“Huh, how’d you even get into this?” He asks, encouraged by having actually gotten an answer. 

“Again that’d be Meg. I was working at a warehouse by the docks, hard labour for minimum wage. One day I was working overtime and there was a big showdown between a group and some girl, Meg worked solo for the most part. I got caught in the crossfire and Meg killed them all. Then she bandaged me up and I demanded an explanation. When she told me what she did and how much she made I was intrigued but wary of the idea. She said she was looking for a partner and offered it to me. She taught me some basics and it all just came naturally to me. My first kill was a hard one, it wasn’t something I’d ever considered before but it felt right so I stuck with it ever since and learned some new tricks along the way.” I stop and look at him, he’s listening intently. 

“Where is this Meg girl now? Why aren’t you still with her?” He asks, a look of almost sadness crossing his features. 

“I don’t know where she is. She disappeared one day with no clues as to where she went.” I sigh. “I woke up one morning and she was just gone. I spent two years looking for her but came up with nothing. That’s when you guys found me, by then I had given up.” I look away from him, thinking about those two years is something I try not to do. I barely slept or ate, I only took as many jobs as I had to but when I did a job I earned to ruthless reputation I have now. The one that made Geoff hire me in the first place. 

Gavin sighs and leans back against me. For a minute all is quiet and then I hear shouting. I focus in on the sound. It sounds like Jack. She is hollering at someone. They holler back. Geoff? I hear someone even closer, almost right above us. 

“Guys! Ryan’s shotgun is over here!” Michael’s jersey accent calls out to the others. I hear him pull at the debris above us. Gavin and I look at each other and sit up. A small beam of light shines in and hits my eyes, making me blink like crazy. “Rye? Gav? You guys down there somewhere.” 

I clear my throat. “Yeah, what the fuck happened Michael? I’m gonna kill you when I get out of here if there isn’t a really good explanation.” I snarl and Gavin smiles. 

“Easy Ryan,” Geoff’s voice joins Michael. “They found out what we were doing and set off the explosives before we could stop them. It’s not Michael’s fault.” 

An open starts to present itself in the debris above us. I try to reach up and help but the binding on my arm tugs at the wound and I hiss as blood trickles down my arm again. Gav pushes me out of the way and starts to help them make the opening bigger. It’s big enough to get Gav out but I’m much wider and heavier than him. It’ll take two or three of them to get me out. I see Geoff’s tattoo covered hand reach down into the hole and grab the back of Gavin’s shirt, hauling him upward enough to wrap an arm under his shoulders to pull him all the way out. 

“Ryan’s arm is injured, he can’t lift it above his head to reach up to us.” I hear him say and then Ray is muttering to himself. 

“Here, I think I’ve got some rope in my backpack. If we can make a secure enough loop he can put that under his arms and we can haul him up that way.” Ray says, digging around in his bag. Before long there is a loop of rope hanging down where I can reach. I do as Ray said I should. 

“Ok, get me the hell out of here.” I holler up at them and feel the rope being tugged at. At first there is no effect. Nothing but useless tugging. Then someone else joins and it starts to pull me upward. There’s a lot of groaning and then Geoff joins in grumbling about me needing to lose some weight, to which Gavin replies with something about muscle being heavier than fat and that Geoff wouldn’t want me to actually lose any of my weight. I shake my head at that and put my feet against the side of the opening to help them out by pushing myself up. I finally reach the surface and two sets of hands quickly let go of the rope to latch onto my arms and pull me the rest of the way up. “Bout time.” I mumbled and smile as Gavin let’s go of the rope to wrap his arms around my neck and hold me for a minute. 

“Let’s get back to headquarters and get that arm looked at.” Jack says, huffing and puffing as she let’s go of my arm, Geoff following her lead. I hug Gav and stand up. 

“Let’s go.” I kiss the top of his head and put my good arm around him, as we leave the wrecked building behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess I wrote it on my phone at 2-5 am while out working, my boss actually helped me come up with the idea for this kind of and we were both in the zombie state of holy crap can we please just go home and sleep...if you have ever worked midnights you know what I'm talking about.


End file.
